Error de clasificación
by Aokimari
Summary: No le gustan las clasificaciones: le parecen ofensivas y discriminatorias. Porque él no es ni gay, ni homosexual, ni heterosexual, ni bisexual. Y eso él lo tiene muy claro. Escrito para el Concurso de oneshoot slash de El burdel. Slash, Lemon, ShikaxKiba


Relato escrito para el I concurso de oneshoot slash de "El burdel"

Dedicado a Flor440 y a Katare-chan. a una por betearme y a la otra por su opinión.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.

**Error de clasificación**

**Error nº 1: Shikamaru no es gay.**

Está plenamente convencido de su sexualidad. Nunca admitirá por tanto, que lo es.

En el caso de que el boca a boca esparza el rumor a sus espaldas y de que algún curioso se acerque a corroborar su veracidad, él lo negara hasta que las dudas se hayan disipado.

Pero no se molestará en aclararle el rumor a aquellos que no le pregunten. Hacerlo, generaría, a su vez, más cotilleos y pronto el boca a boca estaría saturado de chismes sobre su persona. El que no le importe lo que piensen los demás, no significa que le guste ser el centro de atención. A Konoha lo único que le falta para poder considerarse una gran ciudad es un maricón a quien ridiculizar y él no está dispuesto a ocupar ese puesto.

Sin embargo, no se esfuerza todo lo que puede en ello. Es consciente de que no vale la pena. Cuando acabe con uno, surgirá otro. Así sucesivamente. Es imposible apagar todos los focos a la vez, así que se lo toma con calma. Está por encima de estas preocupaciones. Y, armado de paciencia, se levanta cada día dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

Si alguien se molestase en preguntarle porque lo niega con tanto ahínco, contestaría que no le gustan estos términos, que están llenos de burlas despectivas y discriminatorias, que separan a la gente. El mundo es libre de hacer lo que quiera y, sobretodo, con quien quiera.

La vida ya es jodidamente aburrida como para clasificarla en estamentos de los que es imposible escapar socialmente intacto. Odia clasificar a los demás o a si mismo porque el incluirse en alguno de estos grupos traería miradas, preguntas y problemas. La remota idea de reclasificarse sería aún peor.

Su cerebro, con un coeficiente intelectual superior al de la media, debería gozar, por lógica, de mayor facilidad para ello. Pero la suya o bien no existe, o bien está atrofiada por falta de uso.

Porque dividir a la gente en categorías conllevaría elegir una sola característica que los definiese por completo y eso, está seguro, les haría mucho daño porque Chouji se convertiría en un gordo que tiene problemas con la comida, Ino en una histérica enamoradiza, Naruto en un niñato alborotador, Temari en una egocéntrica prepotente, Asuma en un adicto al tabaco, Shiho en una rata de biblioteca, Kiba en un cachorro que quiere llamar la atención,... La lista sería interminable.

Pero él sabe que todos esos clichés categóricos no abarcan ni una parte de su personalidad. Y si se los llegase a creer, está seguro de que sólo les haría daño. Porque ellos nunca serán solo eso.

¿Y qué si Chouji a veces no sabe cuando dejar de comer? ¿Y qué si Naruto a veces resulta algo pesado? ¿Y qué si Kiba intenta ser el centro de atención? Cuando lo hacen se les ve alegres y sonrientes y a él le gusta que sean felices.

**Error nº 2: Shikamaru no es homosexual.**

Nunca se esforzó especialmente en la tarea, pero aún así, cuenta con varias chicas en su historial. Chicas guapas que son algo más que un cuerpo y por la que cualquier chico moriría.

El lío de una noche con Shiho, en aquel despacho que ninguno de los dos conocía, entre todos aquellos libros de códigos... no fue ningún error.

Los moratones que dejó en la inmaculada piel de Ino cuando, durante sus guardias, se alejaban del campamento ignorando el riesgo que corrían si Asuma los descubría, fueron premeditados.

Igual que lo fue, la relación más o menos estable que mantuvo con Temari y de la que, cada vez con mas frecuencia, surgen breves recordatorios en la habitación de su hotel.

Ha tenido suficientes experiencias como para saber que no es homosexual. Todas las chicas con las que ha estado le han atraído. Le gusta el cuerpo femenino: sus pechos, su cintura, su culo. Le gusta que encaje con el suyo como un rompecabezas.

Desde niño le han explicado, con más o menos acierto, que el hombre y la mujer han sido hechos el uno para el otro. Que una relación sólo puede funcionar si los dos miembros de la pareja se complementan.

Y él ha terminado por creérselo al pie de la letra. Lo ha interiorizado tanto que ya ni se lo cuestiona.

Y el casarse y tener niños, sin una vida demasiado complicada, se convirtió en un objetivo a conseguir.

Porque, aunque puede razonar el porque no le gustan las categorizaciones, podría tomarse horas para explicar los fallos de esa teoría. Porque, aunque el cuerpo de las mujeres le encanta, carece de un último ingrediente.

**Error nº 3: Shikamaru tampoco es heterosexual.**

Shikamaru no negará que le gustan los chicos. A fin de cuentas, es en ellos en quien lo encuentra.

Cuando comenzó a detectarlo, no sabía lo que era ni de donde procedía y por más que preguntara, lo único que obtenía eran miradas perplejas. Llegó a la conclusión de que su cerebro era el único sensible a ese estímulo y que, si bien no tenía el sentido del olfato muy desarrollado, sí distinguía este aroma en particular.

Lo buscó por toda la aldea pero desaparecía a la mínima oportunidad, para volver a reaparecer en el momento más inoportuno.

Y llegó el invierno y despareció, como si nunca hubiese existido. Se volvió sutil y discreto y temió haberse acostumbrado a él antes de identificarlo. Pero el calor estival regresó y con él, el olor. Más fuerte que nunca.

Y se descubrió recorriendo con la vista los torsos sudorosos de sus compañeros, pensando en ellos en las duchas. Nunca dijo nada y pronto aprendió a separarlos según los efectos que le causan: unos le repugnan, otros sencillamente le atraen y a alguno, le es imposible resistirse.

Nunca le contó esto a nadie pero Chouji lo sabe. Él tampoco lo confiesa, nunca opina sobre ello, pero lo sabe.

A veces, sobre todo durante los entrenamientos, se tensa y hasta Ino se da cuenta de la incomodidad que flota entre ellos. Pero es que por más que intente ocultarlo, cada vez que lo huele, se ciega. Ambos lo saben mas ninguno de los dos comenta. En ocasiones, Shikamaru cree que ese silencio respetuoso es la forma con la que Chouji quiere agradecerle que de niños, él se le acercara sin juzgar.

Y de ese silencio han nacido numerosos rumores. Pero ellos nunca serán nada más que amigos. Porque él no tiene, como muchos otros, ese olor que le enciende los sentidos y le obliga a lanzar miradas lascivas a sus compañeros. Y, aunque muchos le llamen la atención y los desee, no huelen como deberían. No le hacen perder los papeles, no le hacen olvidar las consecuencias.

Y por fin, tras un tiempo que le pareció una eternidad, identificó a su propietario.

**Error nº 4: Shikamaru no es bisexual.**

Sencillamente, ni siquiera se lo ha planteado.

De nuevo, el calendario se ha detenido en verano. Y el olor vuelve a estar ahí, a su alrededor. La gente camina por las calles y el griterío de la muchedumbre vuelve a oírse en la noche. El calor resulta asfixiante y el río se llena de decenas de parejas adolescentes deseosas de un poco de intimidad. El mundo entero mezcla su calor y las duchas frías no bastan para calmar ánimos. La vida sale a la calle.

Todo -la gente, las calles, las piedras, la comida...– tiene ese aroma caliente y pesado propio del verano. El aire mismo huele así.

No puede evitar estremecerse ante la íntima invasión que desconecta una a una todas sus neuronas. Cualquier resquicio de pensamiento desaparece. Todos los razonamientos anteriormente hilvanados para evitar pensar en lo que está haciendo, se esfuman como si nunca hubieran existido.

S¡n "te quiero" ni promesas de amor eterno, la sensación regresa y su cuerpo vuelve a partirse por la mitad. Se divide en dos porciones imperfectas, divisibles en miles de pedazos que piensan y sienten diferente.

A pocos centímetros sobre él, semioculto por las sombras, sus ojos le observan sin parpadear. Permanece inmóvil, sin que ninguna expresión perturbe la máscara de sobria serenidad tras la que se esconde. Atento a cualquier gesto que pueda surgir en esa cara que, en cuestión de segundos, se transforma de la tensión al anhelo.

Y cada pedazo que nace de su cuerpo se ve rodeado por mil aromas que le pasan desapercibidos. Porque toda la habitación huele a ambientador barato y alcanfor en exceso, huele a un largo y pesado verano.

Mas su cuerpo, mantiene su esencia intacta y sigue traspirando el mismo sudor que el resto del año, pero ahora es más visible. Quizá el calor del verano lo fortalece. Quizá es simplemente que la diferencia le llama la atención. Tanto da. Solo sabe que tiene que hacerlo suyo de cualquier forma.

Lo necesita mientras siente la polla de Kiba palpitar entre sus dedos –le encanta esa palabra: pensar en ella, susurrársela al oído y que suene tan sucia en su boca-, mientras las sábanas frías se pegan húmedas a su espalda.

El festival de verano da comienzo y el cielo, al otro lado de la ventana, se ilumina con fuegos de colores.

Pero ellos dos permanecen a oscuras en esa vieja habitación de motel donde cada vez, con más frecuencia, se reúnen en secreto. Ninguno de los dos quiere ver el pecado que comete así que centran sus miradas en el cuerpo más próximo (ignorando que es también pecador), memorizando los rasgos que han visto madurar desde niños.

La ventana está cerrada para que el calor no entre. El aire no se renueva y toda la habitación huele a sudor y sexo, a anhelo y pecado, a una animalidad instintiva que los vuelve locos, que les fuerza a desearse mutuamente. A la que cada vez les es más difícil resistirse.

Shikamaru sabe que Kiba es el culpable de todos sus dolores de cabeza porque sólo en él encuentra ese aroma que le muestra un mundo que no quiere ver. Kiba sabe que eso no es verdad.

Los colmillos del Inuzuka se clavan en el cuello del contrario, rasgando la pálida piel en un mordisco que quiere devorar el cuerpo entero.

Sus alientos emanan el alcohol con el que enmascaran las ganas de romper la normalidad. Saben que su intimidad dura el tiempo de los fuegos de artificio, que se acabará cuando la última explosión de color robe el aplauso final.

Pero mientras dure la traca, los gemidos que robe con besos ciegos, los gritos que se escapen de sus labios cuando lo penetre, las caricias casi crueles que se dispensen mirándose a los ojos, son solo suyos.

Con el tiempo, Shikamaru ha aprendido que Kiba tiene una manía: sellar sus labios con los dedos. Él lo niega una y otra vez, pero se ha enamorado del sabor de sus manos.

Kiba, por su parte, lo negará. La única manía que tiene es observarle, mirarle atentamente mientras su expresión cambia sin detenerse nunca en la misma, mientras su cuerpo se retuerce bajo el propio, mientras su piel, más rosada que nunca, brilla por el sudor lanzando reflejos de cientos de colores. Y es que, sin darse cuenta, se ha enamorado de su piel, tan clara y suave, tan fina en sus muñecas que, está seguro, puede ver a través de ella. Siempre en contraste con las palmas de las manos donde reina la aspereza propia de un ninja, con esos dedos largos, que hacen que las suyas, a su lado, parezcan mucho más pequeñas y toscas.

Kiba sabe que durante esas noches estivales, Shikamaru es de su propiedad. Shikamaru sabe que eso es verdad.

Se besan a ciegas, ansiosos, mientras luchan contra el tiempo. No están dispuestos a ceder terreno sin pelear. Unen sus labios en sólo una boca hasta que ninguno sabe donde acaban los propios y empiezan los ajenos. Se la devoran para jugar con el alma del otro en la punta de la lengua.

Y sienten esa sensación, un hormigueo placentero los domina, parecido al que se siente cuando comes un helado tan frío que eres incapaz de tragarlo y con el que lo único que puedes hacer es jugar con él hasta que tu aliento lo haya calentado.

Por más que quieran, ninguno de los dos puede recordar en que momento comenzó todo: quién fue el qué dio el primer paso; que manos fueron las que iniciaron las caricias o qué boca dio el primer beso. Sencillamente, un día los abrazos de camaradería se volvieron más íntimos y los roces dejaron de darse por encima de la ropa.

Las uñas de Shikamaru marcan la espalda de Kiba como su propiedad igual que la boca de Kiba marca el cuello de Shikamaru.

Saben que lo que hacen está mal, que es sucio e inmoral. Ambos lo saben y ambos pagarán las consecuencias.

Pero no pueden resistirse. Porque cuando Shikamaru percibe ese olor que sólo Kiba emite y que sólo Shikamaru capta, el deseo se vuelve más fuerte. Y por más que lo intente, Inuzuka no puede resistirse a la visión del Nara excitado. Los instintos vencen a la razón, a las normas sociales.

Y ambos necesitan aliviarse, follarse al otro para recuperar el control y poder seguir viviendo. Y la cama de ese motel de tercera se convierte en la confidente de dos cuerpos sudorosos y jadeantes que hace tiempo se condenaron al rechazo del infierno.

Con el cielo dormido, permanecen tumbados el uno sobre el otro sintiendo en sus cuerpos, todavía calientes, el frío de la soledad a la que están condenados. Se prometen, como una tradición a cumplir, que ésta es la última noche, que no va a volver a repetirse, que lo que han tenido únicamente es sexo sin sentido y que eso está mal.

Cuando abandonen la habitación, todavía de noche, cada uno se olvidará de lo sucedido como pueda. Kiba desgastará sus energías en misiones vacuas hasta que el polvo del camino borre los dedos de su compañero de su cuerpo. Shikamaru buscará con sus manos las respuestas a las preguntas que le obsesionan, hasta que los pechos de Temari lo calmen y le perjuren que todo es normal.

Y cuando ambos se auto convenzan de que todo lo sentido, lo hecho, lo pensado nunca ha sucedido, Kiba volverá a entrenar y Shikamaru a espiarlo, y Chouji a preparar coartadas a sus espaldas.

Se volverán a reclasificar conscientes de que con el fin del verano, las excusas para verse a escondidas se acabarán y el olor se volverá sutil y discreto, controlarán sus cuerpos en presencia del otro, en una larga hibernación hasta que el calor regrese al año siguiente.

Y, como en todas las noches de verano, con la algarabía de la multitud entrando por la ventana se volverán a reencontrar desnudos entre las sábanas de la misma cama de motel, ansiando que los fuegos de artificio no revelen su secreto en una explosión.


End file.
